Forever Yours and Forever His
by mexsy1209
Summary: No matter how hard you try you cant seem to get away from him. Will your boyfriend ever find you or will you give up hope and stay with the man known as Captain Kirkland. AlfredxReader EnglandxReader OCxAntonio
1. Trying To Get Away

You ran through the crowd pushing down anyone in your path. You looked back hoping he couldn't keep up. Every time you looked back your long (H/C) hair kept getting into your face this was a disadvantage since you couldn't see behind you. "(Y/N)! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Arthur's sweet British accent filled your ears. "OH FUCK HOW THE HELL DID YOU CATCH UP YOU CRAZY BRITISH JERK!" you yelled back to him as you turned into a dark alley. You ran until you could not run anymore since you ran into a dead end. "Oh hell." You panted bending over to catch your breath you started to climb the wall since you were good with your surroundings you could find where to grab and at just the right angle you could jump over the wall. But damn that man never gives up. He was calling your name as he ran into the alley getting closer until he was right behind you. "D-d-dammit, woman you run fast even when you are in a long dress. But you can never get very far from Captain Kirkland. No one can." He said in to your neck breathing hardly. Before you could get over the wall he grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. "NOO! PUT ME DOWN! HOW MANY WAYS DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! LET ME GO YOU EYEBROW BASTARD!" you screamed as he walked back onto the main street where people turned to give you guys the look. "Stop being so bloody loud, woman. You're so dramatic like your brother France. I don't want to have to punish you now do I (Y/N)." he whispered the last part. You mocked him under your breath repeating everything he said but yelped in pain when he smacked your butt. " Oi, there's no need to smack my ass you bitch." You cursed at him and tried to bite him but that didn't work it only earned you another smack on the butt. The rest of the way back to the ship was quite since you didn't want your butt smacked again. " Now how about we go to my room and get you tied up… I mean warmed up yeah warmed up." Arthur said followed by a deep sexy chuckle. "WHAT PUT ME DOWN ARTHUR NOWWWWWWWWWW." You yelled trying to wiggle out of his grip since your weakness is not being able to use your feet or hands. Arthur looked at you and put his hand up to smack you butt again and gave you a look say ' Scream again and this one will really hurt.' So you decided its best to stay quite. I came from out of the kitchen and shook my head. " So you're the source of all this screaming Ms.(L/N). I should have known since you are Francis's little sister. Well I am Olivia pleasure to meet you. I am one of the best crew members. On this hell whole called a ship." She muttered the last part so Arthur couldn't hear. "What was that Olivia I didn't hear you, love. Do so to as repeat that." He said to me with a glare on. I laughed and shook my head and walked away but not without saying. "Don't make so much noise. It will turn me on and I might rape one of the guys on here. MOST LIKELY KIKU!" I screamed the last part making sure he heard me said it. the older Japanese man began to blush furiously. Causing Vlad and Gilbert to laugh. "Oh don't worry Kiku isn't the only one to get raped. That's means Gilbert and Vlad are going to get raped to if I'm in the mood." I laughed out casually. " Oh we will be waiting." The two guys with red eyes said in unison. Causing everyone but Kiku to laugh."Olivia stop being a whore and go to your room now and draw or something." Arthur chuckled out. I turned him to and stuck my tongue out at him before I ran off to my room giggling and singing." She's gonna be hurting later." As I closed the door


	2. Learning A Lesson

Arthur carried you to his room and threw you on the bed. "If you try and run, again. The next time I catch you I won't be nice about it and you will get fucked right when I catch you." Arthur warned you as he took off his belt and tied your hands behind you roughly. "Ouch Arthur that hurts." You cried as he laid you back on the bed. He grabbed you by your hair and pulled it harshly making you cry out even more. "What did I say? I am Captain Kirkland, to you." He breathed into your ear lustfully and took you ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it making you shiver at the feeling. He licked from your ear down to your neck and sucked on your neck searching for the spot that would drive you crazy leaving red marks as he did so. You couldn't hold in that moan anymore and when he found that spot it slipped out causing you to blush, you felt him smirk on your neck and he continued to nip, lick, and suck that one spot. "N-no I w-wont m-moan for you a-anymore….. I will only moan for Alfred!" you panted. Arthur stopped sucking on your neck and tilted his head to the side giving you an 'Oh really.' That sexy smirk returned to his face "Well I guess were gonna have to change that now wont we, love." He whispered into your ear. You didn't notice his hand until it was dangerously close to your burning core. 'No. I can't be turned on by him. He's a monster. I only love Alfred.' You screamed in your head. He played with the elastic of your panties pulling it and letting it go. As the elastic hit your skin it made a pop sound and you winced at the pain. "Bloody hell. We need to get this dress of off you now." He moaned pulling out his pocket knife and cut a line up the middle of the dress. He opened the dress up exposing your lacy American Flag bra to him. Arthur shook his head. "We need to change that. You belong to the British now." He started to cut the bra to but you cried out. "N-no please d-don't cut it just take it o-off. It's all I-I have to remember h-him." Arthur into your, lustful, eyes and nodded he reached around and unhooked your bra fully exposing your breast to him. Arthur smiled at how hard you nipples were and they were turning him on even more if that could have happed since he was already so hard that just looking at you would have made him cum. He lowered his head and began to suck on your right nipple grazing it lightly with him teeth. Not wanting to leave the other one unattended he pulled and flicked the nipple lightly trying to keep it just as hard as the right on. Moan flew through your mouth that sounded like music to Arthur's ears. He began to hum making the nipple vibrate. You cried out to your displeasure. Arthur stopped teasing your breast and decided he wanted to tease something else. He kissed and nipped, leaving tiny bruises in his wake down to your panties. He gripped the hem of your panties with his teeth and pulled them off slowly letting his teeth tauntingly graze your thighs as he did. You shivered as the cold air hit your burning core. He lifted your legs over his shoulders. He blew on your core slowly. He spread your flaps open with his fingers and stared at your opening. "You're so wet down here. I thought you didn't want me." Arthur chuckled sexily causing you to blush. You tried to bring your legs together but he held your legs wide open for him to get easy access. "D-d-don't just stare at it. I-I-It's embarrassin-AHHHH." You cried out when two fingers pressed into your core. He pumped into you slowly you tried so hard to but your hips onto his fingers, but he was too strong for you. "Faster." You demanded. "You're lucky I'm this turned on or else I wouldn't listen to you." He said with a low husky voice. He quickened his paced while going deeper then the first time. You were so close to coming before he pulled his fingers out drawing a line of come from your core. He sucked on his fingers and moaned in approval. "You taste so sweet. I need more. I want more." He dragged his tongue over your core and pushed his tongue farther into you. He pulled his tongue out and looked you in the eyes and said. "(Y/N) I'm going to devour you, now." After he said that he put his head back between your legs and began to eat you out. Your head thrashed from side to side as his tongue went farther into you. You were about to come before someone knocked on the door. Arthur pulled back annoyed that someone had the never to interrupt his mid-day snack. "What? And it better be good." He snapped. "Captain. It's The Spanish." I urgently announced. Arthur got up quickly and buttoned his shirt back up, grabbed his sword and coat. "I will be back don't worry." He said while he untied your hands. "Go hide in the amour. Don't make a single sound." He added and helped you up off the bed. You quickly got up and ran over to the amour and got in. "I promise I will come back for you, ok." He vowed and with that he closed the amour door. He unlocked his bedroom door to Olivia guarding it with her sword ready just in case. "Let's go kick some Spanish ass." I said. I high fived Arthur and we took off back to the top deck. "Gilbert and Vlad. Go load the cannon. Get ready to fire hard." I order the salute me and took off to do their job. "Damn, Olivia looks good in those shorts and that tank top. I love it when she gives me orders." Gilbert whispered to Vlad so I wouldn't hear him. "Everyone else get your guns ready. And fire when told." I added the men did what was said. I nodded to Arthur and he nodded back. "This gonna be one hell of a fight." Arthur assumed. I nodded my head getting my sword ready to protect the captain.


	3. Captured

"Are you ready Captain?" I asked and nudged him with my elbow. When he turned back to me I smiled at him with my kindest smile. "Don't worry she will be fine. I'm sure of it. With me around no one will get pass." I said and pumped my fist in the air.

Arthur shook his head at my childishness and patted my head softly. "I can always count on you Olivia." He chuckled under his breath.

"Here they come! READY! AIM! FIRE!" I shouted when the Spanish got closer.

"Let's go." Arthur said and pulled out his sword ready to battle the Spanish man.

*Back In Arthur's Room*

The sounds of guns going off and swords hitting together made you more worried. Of course you were worried Arthur might lose and that Spanish dude Olivia and him were talking about might get you. Not that you were worried Arthur might get hurt, you didn't care. The only man (Y/N) (L/N) had was Alfred F. Jones, and that's the only man for you.

*Outside*

Arthur plunged his sword into the back of one of the Spanish crew members sending him falling to the ground with a hard, thud. The man he was looking for. The one, who started this whole mess, was nowhere to be seen. "Where in bloody hell is that twit." Arthur growled to himself searching the deck for the Spanish man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Arthur stepped over dead Spanish men bodies hoping one of the men on the floor was him.

Olivia moved out of the way before the sword could stab her. When she stepped back she fell into a soft grip.

"Why, hello there Guyana. I mean Olivia. How has it been mi chica?" came a Spanish voice that startled Olivia into dropping her sword. I turned around slowly and met the big green eyes of the man she feared to ever see again, Antonio. He smiled down at her and moved some brown hair out of her face and leaned in. I tried to stab him with my sword but he moved before I could. "You know mi amor. I can take care of you better than that bushy eyebrow bastardo. I can also give you good sex. So what do you say?" he asked.

"Never!" I said as sharp as a knife and put my sword up just in case he tried to fight me. "My place is here to protect Arthur. I am his right-hand woman, anyway."

"I knew you would say that. So I came prepared. Okay chicos grab her. Let's get her back to the ship before Arthur finds us." He whispered. His men grabbed me and quickly covered my mouth before I could scream and capture the attention of the British me. They quickly but quietly snuck off the Arthur's ship and back to their own.

Arthur noticed the ship sailing off and he stood there proud that he fought of the Spanish punk yet again. But there was one problem Arthur didn't win because Antonio got what he wanted and that was Guyana back.


End file.
